MY FAREWELL
by alicia0009
Summary: Go through the mind of richard castle as he reminisces the past after 3 years of being with beckett as he now has to leave the precinct,forever.
1. Chapter 1

1. JINGLES AND JITTERS

On my way to the florist, thinking that there was once a time when I knew that I would imagine myself in millions of situations but not this. Even my mother would say, looking you in the eye that she had never thought I would end up here. It is not that I am in think that. I don't blame you if you think that too seeing that I have put you in a spider's web all over. But it'll all add up and that's a promise.

So it all started 3 years ago when I was sitting in my room, doing nothing.

_YEAH, NOTHING._

All this for being a billionaire. I am Richard castle, many may have heard of me as the crime novelist but now as I am here I'd like to be known as well, me.

It all started 3 years ago when I was brought in by the police and this time I didn't break any rules (As if partying till 4:00 was a crime!)

So yes, 3 years ago I was called by the New York police department because they were investigating a case which pretty much resembled my books. I had to say I was _Flattered._

So, there was this team of detectives waiting for me in the interrogation room or whatever they called it back then. I called it _BREAK _room as people broke there confessing their crimes and endlessly crying._I know nice.!_

So all I was briefed was that 3 detectives :Beckett,Esposito and Ryan.

I figured that I was going to have all day boy's conversation. What I didn't know was Beckett 's full name was Kate beckett.(i know !)I don't want anyone to think I believe stereotypes that girls can't have a job or anything but this was surprising because this detective was just breath-taking.

I don't want to exaggerate but she was or as I call it,_THERE SHE WAS._

She just sat there when I entered but I could see the curiosity she had as she looked on me and I wished that we'd have met in different circumstances, but this was just good as any .For now.

By the end of the "interrogation" I knew that I couldn't have met her at a more appropriate time. I had just killed of my character derrick storm and was looking for a new muse.

As I said before,_There she was._

I called up my old pal, the mayor and did everything in my and his power so that she could be my inspiration and she did.

For the first time in life I wanted to pat myself for such nice connections that I made this possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up knowing that my life had changed forever.

I know that this seems what a girl would say normally but blame me for being dramatic; I am a father of a teenage daughter!

I woke up at around 9:30 and got ready as I was excited to start a new chapter in my boring yet eventful life. I took my breakfast while talking to Alexis and my mom.

_Yes I know._

My mom had lived with me since some guy she met took all her money and frankly I wanted to kill that guy._Not for taking the money but forcing my mother to live with me._

So saying bye-bye to both of them I took my car out of my driveway and went over to the 12th precinct to start my first working day. But I should have anticipated that detective Beckett would not have let me assist her so easily. My lawyer got some papers signed by me which stated that I was wholly responsible for whatever danger I got in and I took it.

_Sometimes I thought that maybe I should have waited and thought about the dangers that day but now as I remember those glorious missions with Beckett,there is not even a doubt in my mind that I did the right thing._

_**After all it was Worth it.**_

So signing these just like my autographs I made my way to detective. I very well knew that she wasn't exactly happy to see me but she wasn't exactly sad too.

_Point._

So I sat in the chair which faced her and started trying to charm my way into her heart.

_Okay,I flirted._

I knew that she was different. Unlike any other girls or women I knew or ever met in my entire life. I shouldn't have expected her to be charmed if I flirted with her and she didn't. Not even a smile.

It was like defusing a time bomb. Actually scratch that it was worse than that.

I could see tiny hints of smile shaping around her lips but she was very good at hiding them.

I still wish she didn't do that but sometimes I think "good that she did, or we wouldn't have been here, right now so close."

Whatever may be the case, hers was a laugh like an angel's.

So I tried my best to help her solve the case and we did I feared was seeing in her eyes that she hoped that ill be going.

_I didn't want to go because I had fun._

Hopefully she didn't think I was this day I think"Was it her not wanting to let me go or her being a detective obeying the mayor's orders?"

This confusion led to many sleepless nights and what intruiged me was that this small detail was starting to nag me to extents that I didn't know existed.

When I finally wrote my first book and named as Nikki heat and myself as "Jameson rook" who is a journalist.

Although I dedicated my earlier books to my family but for the first time my book was dedicated to "my friends at the precinct and the extraordinary KB."

I didn't intend to impress or flatter 'Beckett' as I called her but I could see the hint of happiness in her eyes.

Her eyes said so many things to me and they are so deceiving that I considered myself lucky for recognising some of them.

Standing here after 3 years of something we defined as 'working' but it defined me and my whole perspective of life instead.

Seeing her everyday and helping her solve cases was more than a novel for her past was something she never wanted to discuss and she didn't but I started evading in her life and we ended our partnership.

_I should've known I'd hurt !_


End file.
